<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to fall in love is to create a religion by tidalwaveofbluebirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348874">to fall in love is to create a religion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds'>tidalwaveofbluebirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Vll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Straight up fluff, Zack Fair Lives, i wrote this real quick for kiss day, zack kinda compares to cloud to heavenly things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"To fall in love is to create a religion that has a fallible god."- Jorge Luis Borges, Other Inquisitions</p>
<p>(And he’s looking positively heavenly, soft blonde spikes sprayed across the white of the pillows, the fading sunlight casting soft shadows across the paleness of his skin, highlighting the Mako blue of his eyes. The barely visible freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose are more visible because of the shadows. </p>
<p>Zack thinks Cloud is radiant on any given day of the week, but right now, in this moment, Cloud looks like an fallen angel.) </p>
<p>AKA Zack is a sappy, sappy man who loves Cloud very much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to fall in love is to create a religion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Zack?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kissing you,” the man replies, not pausing in pressing kisses to Cloud’s shoulder. He </span>
  <span>trails</span>
  <span> tiny pecks down the blonde’s arm to his fingers, pressing his lips to each of Cloud’s finger tips. Cloud huffs affectionately </span>
  <em>
    <span>(and rolls his eyes, knowing him)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before he rolls over, tugging him in between his legs, arms looping loosely around Zack’s neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(And he’s looking positively heavenly, soft blonde spikes sprayed across the white of the pillows, the fading sunlight casting soft shadows across the paleness of his skin, highlighting the Mako blue of his eyes. The barely visible </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>freckles</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose are more visible because of the shadows.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack thinks Cloud is radiant on any given day of the week, but right now, in this moment, Cloud looks like an fallen angel.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any particular reason?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zack shrugs, grinning, “Not </span>
  <span>every day</span>
  <span> I can kiss living sunshine- </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> take every chance I can get.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin only grows at Cloud’s </span>
  <span>embarrassed</span>
  <span> blush, and he presses more kisses to the warm pink burning his cheeks. “Sap,” Cloud accuses </span>
  <em>
    <span>(like how </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aerith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tifa</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> accuse him, when he sweeps up Cloud every chance he can get his hands on him; like how Barrett accuses him with a roll of his eyes, when he runs his hand through Cloud’s hair when he’s falling asleep on Zack’s lap, his arms wrapped around Zack’s midsection and face in his belly; like how Jessie and Biggs and Wedge accuse him, when he dips Cloud in the middle of Seventh Heaven, singing along with whatever sappy romance song </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aerith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> puts on). </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me,” Zack singsongs into his skin, his next kiss landing on the tip of Cloud’s nose. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Failing to hide his smile, Cloud taps his lips, casually pointing out, “You’re missing a spot.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zack grasp dramatically, a hand coming up to clutch at his chest. “Oh no!” Cupping Cloud’s face, his quiet laughter softly vibrating his hands, “I have to fix this!” And then he’s swallowing Cloud’s laughter, pressing their smiles together, both of them sinking into the kiss. Cloud presses up against him, burying a hand in his hair, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>(impossibly long) </span>
  </em>
  <span>legs wrapping around Zack’s waist to bring him closer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, babe,” Zack mutters, “I got you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud pulls back far enough that his breath dances across Zack’s lips. “I know.” And then the world flips, Zack’s back landing on the mattress, Cloud’s weight pressing him into the sheets. “What if I want to trap you?” Zack’s only response is pulling Cloud back down, capturing his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>(only praying that Cloud would never leave his arms).</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this real quick because apparently 5/23 is Kiss Day, and I wanted to write something sweet for these two.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>